Morten Larsen's Coffee Addiction
Morten Larsen's Coffee Addiction is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was originally aired in August 2015. Synopsis Morten misses his cousins and his need for caffeine becomes insatiable. Plot Morten Larsen wakes up after an awful night, and his pillow is damp with tears from the preceding episode. Still upset over missing Bjørn Henriksen, Svörfuður Hilmarsson and Jonas Andersson (who are still in prison) and his patriotic cousins (Agner Riis, Max Cederblom, Leo Jespersen and Bjørgheðin Sigurdarson), he goes downstairs to have breakfast. He also makes himself a cup of coffee, which he drinks before playing Fart Warriors on his old Saga Minidrive. Morten finds that the caffeine from the coffee is improving his scores by lowering his reaction times. He carries on playing for half an hour, occasionally farting for effect. Later that morning, Morten heads to the park to go fishing. He decides to stop at Moonbucks to get more coffee first, where he bumps into Edvard Andersson. Edvard orders a regular cappuccino while Morten orders a large one, then the two sit together and chat as they drink their coffee; Edvard announces that he's going to the University of Dundundun next month! Soon Michael Pritchard shows up and stumbles on two sugar packets Hamish Morley dropped on the floor, almost spilling his latte all over the two. After Morten and Edvard drink every last drop of their coffee, they head for the park and relax by the lake. Morten starts fishing whilst Edvard reads one of his trusty computer coding books. Some time later, Morten ends up catching a grand total of ten fish. He rushes home for more coffee, though once he starts speeding across the streets, he notices he really needs to pee! He soon reaches some dirty public toilets near Upping Street, however Gary Wheaton is taking ages in there. When nobody is looking, he sneaks into the empty female toilet, but he wets himself just after locking the door. He waits until the streets are silent before leaving; thankfully no-one notices him walk out. Once Morten is finally home, he dashes to a tap at the side of the house, removes his Eyephone from his trouser pocket (which thankfully survived) and soaks his trousers and the bottom half of his t-shirt before putting his clothes back on. He lies to Torbjørn Larsen that Jason Van Dyke knocked him into the lake with his fat scooter, then he makes a big cup of coffee. Morten plays Hero Combat, doing well despite his jittering and the many noobs online. In the evening, Morten finishes off his sixth cup of coffee while Torbjørn is mending a door downstairs. On his way to the loo for the tenth time today, he is so jittery he trips, falling down the stairs and getting his arm stuck in Torbjørn's open toolbox! Torbjørn gasps in horror, also noticing Morten's shaking body and pounding heart. Morten then throws up. His mother Anneli Larsen notices all the empty coffee cups in his bedroom, so she phones for an ambulance that rushes him to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. The next morning, Morten is recovering in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary with his injured arm bandaged up after the staff managed to get the caffeine out of his system. The damage done by the sharp tools and his shock from the crazy incident means he has to be monitored there for another three days. At 11am he misses his cousins again and starts crying until Edvard comes in to visit him, bringing him a card and a packet of Harriet-Boes. Edvard, being the only one of Morten's cousins who isn't in prison or overly attached to their home country, agrees to stay out of mischief and visit him daily. Afterwards, Asbjørg Fjelde visits him too, also leaving a card along with flowers. She soon starts feeling his good arm (luckily for her it's the more muscular one); he relaxes for the first time in a while. Music *Trauma Center: Second Opinion - Despair (plays during the beginning scenes of the episode) *Mario Kart Wii - Block Plaza (plays after Morten drinks coffee at breakfast) *The Lost Vikings (SNES) - Self Destruct! (plays when Morten is on his way to the park) *Joule and Zalza - Coffee Bean (plays while Morten and Edvard are in Moonbucks) *Trauma Center: Second Opinion - Episode Selection (plays when Morten wakes up in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary) Trivia *This episode is simultaneous with the events of Harry Smith and the Prison Boxing Match. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes